Sazanami No Koe
by 3 Honored Gods Girls
Summary: Hanazono Karin, seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa dan Nishikiori Michiru membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Sazanami No Koe' untuk pesta pernikahan Rika dan Shingen. Fanfic maker: Nakamura Hana


_Kon'nichiwa_, _subete_! _Shokai suru_, _watashinonamaeha_ Nakamura Hana _desu_. Aku adalah author baru di fandom Kamichama Karin ini! XD Tapi, tentunya aku tidak sendiri ke fanfiction ini. Aku bersama Nakamura Mika dan Nakamura Miyuri. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik! ^^ Kali ini, Nakamura Hana dulu ya yang buat ceritanya ;)

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Sazanami No Koe © Nakamura Hana  
**

******Sazanami No Koe © Nakahara Mai  
**

**************Just A Survivor ****© Tatsuhisa Suzuki**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis bernama Hanazono Karin merapikan kamarnya. Karin, seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama dengan Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa dan Nishikiori Michiru.

"KARINNN...!" teriak Kazune dari luar kamar Karin.

Sontak Karin kaget.

"Iyaaa...! Ada apaaa...?!" tanya Karin kesal.

Karin segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kazune-kun? Kenapa berteriak memanggilku?! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang merapikan kamarku?!" tanya Karin.

"Ah, tumben kau merapikan kamarmu. Bukankah kau selalu malas?" tanya Kazune.

BAKK!

Karin memukul Kazune karena perkataan Kazune barusan.

"BUKANKAH KAU YANG MENYURUHKU UNTUK MERAPIKAN KAMARKU?!" tanya balik Karin.

Kazune yang terlempar jauh oleh pukulan Karin bangkit.

"Iya. Tapi, kau kan tidak usah memukulku juga seperti tadi!" bentak Kazune.

"Huh. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?!" tanya Karin.

"Lihat ini" kata Kazune memberikan sebuah brosur.

"Huh?"

Karin mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'_Mencari seseorang yang pandai menyanyi_'

"Maksudmu apa, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Lho? Memang kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" tanya Karin.

"Baca dulu semuanya" jawab Kazune.

Karin mengangguk. Ia pun membaca semua yang ada di brosur itu.

'_Tuan Karasuma, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya, mencari seseorang yang pandai menyanyi untuk perayaan pesta pernikahan putrinya, Karasuma Rika dan Tsutsumi Shingen. Bila anda berminat mengikuti acara ini, telepon segera 123456789012. Berhadiah 9.000.000 yen_!'

"APAA?! 9.000.000 YEN?! BANYAK SEKALI!" kata Karin.

"Kau kan pandai menyanyi, kenapa tidak ikut saja?" saran Kazune.

"TaᅳTapi, kan.. suaraku tidak bagus!" kata Karin.

"Ah, aku tak percaya. Bukannya kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Happy Days' di kamarmu?" tebak Kazune.

PRANGG!

"DaᅳDarimana kau tau..?" tanya Karin.

"Suaramu itu keras, jadi kedengaran tau" jawab Kazune.

"Hah...?"

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti saja" kata Kazune.

"Tapi, aku harus menyanyikan lagu apa...?" tanya Karin.

"Biasanya kau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Um... Biasanya sih Aoi Tori, Kieta" jawab Karin.

"Ya sudah, nyanyikan itu saja" usul Kazune.

"Tidak ah, aku malu menyanyikan lagu itu" tolak Karin.

"Ah, dasar kau ini gadis keras kepala" kata Kazune.

"Hm... Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti..." kata Karin.

"Ya sudah" balas Kazune.

Karin pun kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Hm... Aku harus ikut atau tidak, ya...?" tanya Karin.

Karin merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lemari dan di bawah tempat tidur.

"Kesempatan hanya datang 1 kali. Baiklah! Aku akan bulatkan tekad!" kata Karin.

Karin dengan cepat merapikan kamarnya, setelah itu, dia mengambil ponselnya. Karin mencari-cari lagu yang cocok untuk di nyanyikannya nanti.

"Hm... Lagu apa ya yang harus ku nyanyikan?" tanya Karin.

Dan tiba-tiba, dia menemukan sebuah lagu.

"Sazanami no koe... Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Apa aku masih hafal...?" tanya Karin.

Karin memutar lagu itu dan mencoba menyanyikannya. Tapi, dia selalu gagal dalam menyanyikan lagu itu. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak di nyanyikan.

"Hahh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa dengan cepat menghafalkannya? Padahal pesta pernikahan itu 2 hari lagi..." kata Karin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Karin-chan..." panggil Himeka.

"Huh? Ah, Himeka-chan. Masuk saja, tidak di kunci, kok" kata Karin.

Himeka masuk ke dalam kamar Karin.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Karin-chan. Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah..., Himeka-chan. Aku sedang menghafalkan lagu 'Sazanami No Koe'. Tapi, ntah mengapa, aku tidak bisa menghafalkannya. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku selalu cepat dalam menghafalkan" jawab Karin.

"Hm... Mungkin kau hanya perlu latihan, Karin-chan. Kau berlatih untuk pesta pernikahan Rika-chan dan Shingen-kun kan?" tebak Himeka.

"Lho? Kamu tau dari mana?" tanya Karin.

"Kazune-chan yang memberitahuku. Aku mendukungmu, Karin-chan. Aku akan menelepon keluarga Karasuma dulu ya kalau kau akan bernyanyi nanti" kata Himeka.

"Eh, tunggu. Jangan, Himeka-chan. Kalau aku tidak bisa, nanti bisa merepotkan keluarga Karasuma" kata Karin.

"Tapi kalau tidak telepon sekarang, nanti ada orang lain yang merebutnya" kata Himeka.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya jaᅳ"

BRAKK!

"Karin, aku sudah menelepon keluarga Karasuma. Jadi, kau bisa bernyanyi nanti di pesta pernikahan Rika dan Shingen" potong Kazune.

JRENGG...!

Karin dan Himeka membatu mendengar perkataan Kazune.

"Eh? Kenapa? Seharusnya kalian senang karena masih ada tempat untuk Karin" kata Kazune.

"Kazune-kun..."

"Huh?"

"KENAPA KAU MENELEPON DULUAN?! AKU MASIH BELUM HAFAL LAGUNYA TAU...!" bentak Karin.

"Hahh... Sudahlah, nanti juga kau hafal" kata Kazune tanpa kekhawatiran sedikit pun.

BUKK!

Karin menendang Kazune hingga keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Karin menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Untungnya pintu kamarnya tidak rusak.

"Uh...! Aku benci Kazune-kun! Aku benci!" kata Karin.

"Karin-chan..."

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku! Uh... Aku benci!" kata Karin.

Perlahan, Karin menangis.

"Sabarlah, Karin-chan. Kau jangan khawatir, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" hibur Himeka.

"Himeka-chan..."

"Kau tampaklah bukan seperti Karin-chan yang ku kenal. Karin-chan yang ku kenal biasanya ceria, tegar dan tidak pernah menangis. Aku yakin kalau kau latihan, kau pasti bisa, Karin-chan. Jangan pernah menyerah dalam meraih apapun" kata Himeka.

"Himeka-chan..., _arigato_..." kata Karin sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Nah, itu baru namanya Hanazono Karin yang ku kenal. Sekarang, kau latihan. Aku akan membuatkan kue untukmu" kata Himeka.

"_Domo arigatogozaimashita_, Himeka-chan. _Gomen'nasai_ karena merepotkanmu" kata Karin.

"Tidak, kok. Kau adalah sahabatku, Karin-chan. Dan tetap menjadi sahabatku, selamanya" kata Himeka sambil tersenyum.

Karin membalas senyuman Himeka dengan senyuman termanisnya. Karin pun berlatih dan terus berlatih. Himeka, Kazusa, Michiru dan Kazune terus mendukung Karin hingga Karin bisa.

**2 days later~**

Tempat pesta pernikahan Rika dan Shingen tampak ramai sekali. Rika kelihatan cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya yang berwarna putih. Shingen pun terlihat tampan dengan tuxedonya yang berwarna putih juga. Mereka berdua tampak serasi.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, mari kita mulai acara pernikahan Karasuma Rika dan Tsutsumi Shingen! Acara pernikahan kali ini akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Kuga Jin yang berjudul 'Just A Survivor'!" kata sang pembawa acara.

Saat itu, muncullah Kuga Jin di panggung yang berpakaian tuxedo berwarna hitam.

"_Konbanwa_, _minna_! Pada malam ini, aku akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul Just A Survivor untuk nona Karasuma dan tuan Tsutsumi!" kata Jin.

Semua yang ada di pesta pernikahan Rika dan Shingen bertepuk tangan. Musik menyala, di saat itulah terdengar suara Jin yang mulai bernyanyi.

"**Kurayami ni me wo hiraite**

**Tesaguri no mama de**

**Ima arukidasu nda**

**.  
**

**Arifureta kotoba ja naku**

**Sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne**

**Motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai**

**Deaeta kiseki uketomete...**

**.  
**

**Ima Survivor**

**Unmei wa arugamama ja nai**

**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara**

**Aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! sono mukou he... (Find out the way)**

**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**

**.  
**

**Obieteta surechigau hibi**

**Dareka wo kizutsuke**

**Uragitteku koto**

**.  
**

**Hitori de wa furerarenai**

**Nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne**

**Sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo**

**Wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara**

**.  
**

**Ima Believer**

**Omoi demo arugamama de ii**

**Ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara**

**Soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! todoku basho wa... (Show me the way)**

**Ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku**

**.  
**

**Te wo nobasu sono saki ni**

**Sagashiteta tatta hitotsu no kotae ga, kitto...**

**.  
**

**Ima Survivor**

**Yume ja nai nda! arugamama ja nai**

**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda**

**Sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! sono shunkan wo... (Find out the way)**

**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**"

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Arigato, Jin. Sudah menyanyikan lagumu untuk nona Karasuma dan tuan Tsutsumi" kata sang pembawa acara.

"_Doyo ni_" balas Jin.

"Baiklah. Karena Kuga Jin sudah menyanyikan lagu untuk kita dan untuk nona Karasuma dan tuan Tsutsumi, mari kita ganti penyanyi selanjutnya. Mari kita sambut, Hanazono Karin!" kata pembawa acara.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan. Saat itu, muncullah Karin dengan gaun yang panjangnya hanya selutut.

"Arigato, minna. Di malam yang berbahagia ini, aku akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul Sazanami No Koe untuk nona Karasuma dan tuan Tsutsumi" kata Karin.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan (Author: Ah, dari tadi begini terus -_-). Musik menyala, Karin pun mulai bernyanyi.

"**Kasoku suru speed no nami ni notte deau hoshi tachi no mure**

**Kirakira hikaru mabushii sora sagashite**

**Deatta kimi to tsuki o mitsuketa**

**Oyoi de iku kumo no kirema yokogiru ame no shawaa abite**

**Bishonure demo kaze no toppuu kawakashite kureru**

**.**

**Tenohira ni hito tsubu no yuuki ga mebaete kuru yo**

**Mimi sumashite hora atarashii nami no oto**

**.**

**Kikoete kuru yo kimi no koe ga hibiku sazanami ga utau koe**

**Afurete kuru yo kimi no koe ga hibiku mousukoshi todoki sou de**

**Sora ni ukanda yume no tsuzuki demo**

**.**

**Doko made mo aruku tabiji o ikou owari no nai michi o**

**Kono shintai rinne no nami de kawatte tte mo**

**.**

**Utsuri dasu maboroshi o tooku kara nagamete iru yo**

**Mimi sumashite hora atarashii nami no oto**

**.**

**Kikoete kuru yo umi no koe ga hibiku sazanami ga utau koe**

**Afurete kuru yo umi no koe ga hibiku mousukoshi todoki sou de**

**Sora ni ukanda yume no tsuzuki demo**

**.**

**Kikoete kuru yo kimi no koe ga hibiku sazanami ga utau koe**

**Afurete kuru yo kimi no koe ga hibiku mousukoshi todoki sou de**

**Sora ni ukanda yume no tsuzuki demo**"

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Ya...! Itulah lagu yang di bawakan oleh Hanazono Karin! Arigato, Karin-san sudah mau bernyanyi di panggung ini" kata sang pembawa acara.

"Doyo ni" balas Karin.

Karin turun dari panggung. Dan tepat di depannya, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan yang memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam.

"Huh? Kazune-kun.."

"Ah, suaramu bagus sekali" puji Kazune.

Muka Karin memerah.

"Arigato" kata Karin.

"Ini" kata Kazune sambil menawarkan minumannya.

Karin mengambilnya.

"Arigato" kata Karin.

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

"Ah, Himeka-chan" kata Karin.

"Tadi itu, suaramu bagus sekali! Aku senang mendengarnya" puji Himeka.

"Arigato, Himeka-chan. Tapi, kalau bukan karena kau, aku tak akan bisa bernyanyi seperti tadi" kata Karin.

"Tidak, Karin-chan. Itu semua karena perjuanganmu" kata Himeka.

"Ehehehe..."

Karin, Himeka, Kazune, Michiru dan Kazusa pun mengikuti acara pernikahan itu hingga selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Bagaimana cerita buatan Hana-chan? ^^

Bagus tidak?

Komentarnya lewat review, ya! ;)


End file.
